Somente Meu
by Isa M. Black
Summary: E você Sirius? é somente meu ?


Somente meu.

Lá estava ele, caminhando, pensativo, olhando para as estrelas. Decidiu sentar - se em um banco, onde colocaria seus pensamentos em ordem.

Ele não era ninguém mais nem menos do que Sirius. Sirius Black. Sentando– se no banco, então, começou a pensar _nela. _Sim, em Marlene Mckinnon. Sua primeira e única namorada. Ou melhor dizendo EX namorada.

Então, ele olha ao banco ao lado, e ele a vê. E ele decide que hoje ele terá de uma vez por todas Marlene, ou ele não a terá nunca mais.

- Ora, ora, se não é a Srta. Mckinnon, _sozinha. _Você não sabe que é perigoso uma senhorita sair desacompanhada à noite?

_-_ Ora, Ora, se não é o Sr. Arrogante - Black. E além do mais, eu sei me cuidar muito bem.

- Ei, qual é Lene, já te pedi pra parar de me chamar de arrogante. – ele da um sorriso galanteador - Você e eu sabemos que o senhor arrogante aqui, é um gato, lindo, gostoso e...

- Chega Sirius! – Ela diz entre risos.

- Tudo bem! – Ele revira os olhos e da um sorriso – Já que estamos aqui, os dois, sozinhos, sem nada pra fazer, que tal irmos até o Três Vassouras?

- Ah, não sei Sirius... – ele faz _aquela_ cara de cachorrinho pidão – Ok! Você venceu Sirius Black – ela sorri.

- Então... vamos. – ele diz, e da o braço pra ela –

Finalmente, chegam ao pub. Estava quase vazio, ele dá uma olhada ao redor...

Sirius puxa uma cadeira para Marlene, e senta-se de frente a ela.

Madame Rosmerta vai até a mesa deles.

- Olá meninos, o que vão querer?

- Olá - respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Hmmmmm... Eu vou querer uma cerveja amanteigada. - diz Sirius.

- Eu quero batatas fritas. – Sirius olha pra ela como se ela tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo.

- Ah qual é, Lene. Batatas fritas?

- Ah Sirius, por favor. – Lene faz cara tristinha.

- Ok, Lene, você venceu. Uma porção de batatas fritas.

Enquanto isso, eles conversavam sobre o passado, sobre o '' caso '' que eles tiveram.

- Ah qual é Sirius! Você é sempre assim, sem coração? – Lene provoca, com um olhar cínico.

- Lene você sabe, que eu sempre gostei de você, mas não daria certo entre nós, não foi isso que você me disse quando terminou tudo comigo? Nós dois sabemos que somos orgulhosos... E que somos ciumentos até demais.

- É. Isso não posso negar. Mas qualquer uma, que namorasse Sirius Black, teria de ser ciumenta, não é? Afinal, você não é homem de uma mulher só, você quer todas, todas aos seus pés. O maior _galinha_ de todos os tempos. O maior _pegador _de Hogwarts. – Lene fica pensativa – Mas isso não quer dizer que não poderíamos ter tentando pelo menos, não é?

- Lene... Como você pode dizer tudo isso para mim? Você sabe que eu tentei você sabe que eu não te traí enquanto estávamos juntos, você sabe que você foi _única,_ Marlene.

- Claro, tentamos... Uma única vez, mas tentamos. – Lene deixa cair uma lágrima solitária, mas logo seca, levanta-se e sai do pub.

Sirius paga a conta e vai atrás dela. Ele a segura pelo braço. Lene vira com tudo e vê o quão próximos estavam. Seu nariz tocava o dele.

- Lene, eu ainda gosto de você.

- Gostar não é o bastante para nós, Sirius.

- Lene, me diz, porque terminou comigo?

Os olhos de Lene se enchem, mas ela não derrama nenhuma lágrima dessa vez.

- Ora Sirius, não é obvio pra você? Eu sei que você não estava feliz comigo. Quer dizer, você não estava feliz sendo de uma mulher só.

- Lene... Você terminou tudo... Por causa... d-disso?

- Você não soube me amar, Sirius! E sim, eu terminei por causa disso, eu tenho certeza de que você não estava feliz, e se você não estava feliz, não tinha sentido eu continuar com você. Quero dizer, eu estava. Eu estava muito feliz com você do meu lado. Mas... eu não podia te prender somente à mim. Você seria mais feliz se estivesse livre, se tivesse todas as garotas que desejasse... – e sussurrando em seu ouvido ela diz – pelo menos foi isso que eu achei.

Sirius se aproxima e é a sua vez de sussurrar no ouvido de Marlene.

- Marlene, eu posso dizer que eu estava mais feliz do que nunca estive em toda minha vida, com você do meu lado. Eu não quero todas as garotas. Eu quero _A garota_. Eu quero _você,_ Lene.

E então ele se aproxima mais ainda, seus lábios tocam o ouvido de Marlene a fazendo soltar um gemido.

- Lene, _Eu Te Amo._

E então seus lábios colam no dela. Ele pede licença para aprofundar o beijo, Marlene nem pensa em mais nada, apenas deixa que ele a beije. Apenas deixa que ele a ame, como ela o amava.

Eles param de se beijar para capturar um pouco de ar, então, Marlene diz:

- Eu também Sirius. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri sem você. Chorei durante meses pensando se eu tinha feito a coisa certa ou errada, derramei todas as minh...

- Shhhhh. – Sirius faz Marlene se calar – Eu também sofri Lene, sofri mais do que você imagina, desde que você me deixou, nenhuma outra mulher me interessou, eu só tinha olhos para você Marlene, mas agora não é a hora de pensar no que sofremos, agora é a hora, em que o mocinho e a mocinha da historia se beijam e tem o felizes para sempre.- Ele dá um sorriso pervertido.

Marlene sorri e mais do que depressa coloca seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sirius, enquanto este a puxa pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, para que não haja distância alguma entre eles. Seus lábios se tocam.

Marlene acorda. Quando se dá conta já são 08h00, ela passa a mão pela cama, à procura de Sirius e nada encontra. Então ela se levanta e vai até a cozinha.

Lá estava ele, preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia Lene, pensei que você não fosse mais acordar. – ele da um sorriso malicioso e diz – A noite foi tão boa assim?

- Bom dia Sirius. É até que não foi ruim, sabe... – ele olha pra ela indignado - Brincadeira Sirius – ela diz entre gargalhadas, ao ver a cara dele – Foi a melhor noite que eu já tive – e da um sorriso meigo.

- Essa só foi a primeira de muitas noites nossas, Lene. Alias... **MINHA LENE – **ele grita – MINHA LENE, OUVIRAM? Só minha.

- Shhhhhiu Sirius, os vizinhos vão nos matar. – e os dois caem na risada.

Ele a puxa para um abraço no qual ela pergunta:

- E você é meu Sirius? Somente meu?

- Sim Lene, sou todo seu.

* * *

><p>Bom só pra constar, né, pra vocês nao falarem: Mas que shit é essa ?<p>

Essa é minha primeira fic ;/ eu sei que ta muito ruim, mas fiquei feliz por ter escrito algo, nunca consegui escrever nada sabe, nao tenho esse dom ;/

mas eu estou tão viciada em Six e Lene, que sacomé, né D:

PS: a Fic foi inspirada na musica '' Você não soube me amar '' Blitz.

PS2: Nenhum dos personagens é meu. Tudo da dona J.K


End file.
